User talk:LarikD
To do: Treasures chart, gem cost, etc. - Starting treasure. Avatars (show all images) Exp level chart Demonic general:“By invoking the Demonic General, your military will deal huge amounts of damage in attack and defense, and will take less casualties for a full 24 hours.” “Warning: Blood Lust Ales have no effect while the Demonic General is active” 1. So it appears to assist in offensive damage for defending your kingdom from raids as well as for attacking other kingdoms with raids. 2. Does not stack with Blood Lust Ale. 3. Stacks with Wine Of Healing (assumed?). Both attack and defense. Combat and Healing factors are used during battle. Activating your demonic general therefore will give you much better outcomes when raiding during that 24hr period. Loot chart PvE list (Name, Type, quantity, unit stats, exp gained, max resources gained (does orc matter?)) Add note about you have to fight them in order. If some PvE are killed and you lose, next time you fight, it will be the amount alive (so PvE population does not increase over time - they cannot heal themselves). Weak against which units. Buildings chart rip from forums, Race unit stats charts w/bars. weak vs strong chart, CF Attack speed Daily rewards percentage pick from pool Mods features page: location in Kong World 1, Location in Facebook, Image in Kong, duties/appearances (such as online in Kong chat, hours, etc.) Rip the forums FAQs Incorporate facebook objectives mobs vs chart (elite vs mounted, etc.) If you've enough scouts to see the maximum information you will see: Total number of soldiers of the Infantry category Total number of soldiers of the Cavalry category Total number of soldiers of the Elites category The level span of Wall -low if less than 5 -medium if level 5 to 9 -high if level 10 to 14 -very high if level 15 to 20 If you are under the 2:1 ratio the following is displayed: Total number of enemy soldiers: displayed as “between X and Y” -Where X is the number rounded down to the nearest thousand and Y rounded up to the nearest thousand. (For example if the Kingdom has 1450 soldiers total in all categories the number will be displayed as “between 1000 and 2000”) Walls are presented as “low to medium” or “High to very high” -low to medium – less than level 10 -high to very high – level 10 or higher If the Attacker’s Scouts are less than half the number of the Defender’s Scouts no scouting information is displayed. *Infantry = 1 Military Power *Mounted = 1.5 Military Power *Elite = 3 Military Power Now. You cant go over 3x Their TOTAL Military Power. Quick example. Im attacking Somone that has 2500 troops. They are; *Infantry : 1500 *Mounted : 750 *Elite : 250 Doing The Math. That Means His MILITARY POWER is; *Infantry : 1500 *Mounted : 750 x 1.5 = 1125 *Elite : 250 x 3 = 750 *Total Military Power : 3375 With this being said, the MAX amount of troops I can send in need to be 10125 or LESS. Level range / Mist duration(taken from forum re:FB)0-10 12 Hours11-20 24 Hours21-30 36 Hours31-40 48 Hours Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Utopia Kingdoms Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp